<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates Never Die by MaskedNightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359815">Soulmates Never Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale'>MaskedNightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linger Here in My Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fae Luna Lovegood, Familial Imprint, Female Harry Potter, First Words Soulmarks, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Indian Harry Potter, Life Mates, Luna has the Sight, Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Shifter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari and Luna have been sisters since 1992. Together they have lived century upon century, reliving timeline after timeline until their friends lived their best lives and magic thrived in their world.<br/>However their world did not contain what they sought, their life mates.<br/>----<br/>Captain Jack Harkness never believed he'd find his soulmate. After all it was believed that greyed out words meant that your life mate had met with an unfortunate end. He definitely never expected their words to be spoken over a dead body.<br/>----<br/>Ianto Jones had already lost the love of his life. He had learned to live without her in it and yet when two whirlwind sisters flew into his life he was stunned to find perhaps he wouldn't have to live alone forever....and just perhaps he could have a family again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ianto Jones/Luna Lovegood, Jack Harkness/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linger Here in My Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Through the Veil We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had lived century upon century, reliving timeline after timeline until their friends lived their best lives and magic thrived in their world once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's time to move on, what we seek isn't here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hari turned to her sister who glowed in her namesake's light. Before turning back and bending down to caress the letters of her friends' names on the stone at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will we regret leaving all we've ever known?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question hung in the air with no answer because ever since the first coming of age they knew they each had a life mate waiting for them somewhere, sometime...some space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were already packed. Luna had a sanctuary in a case given to her by the last Scamander. Hari had a bottomless purse gifted by their cleverest friend that now was in the never-ending sleep below their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All they had to do next was step through the Veil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where they ended up wasn't quite where they intended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hari peered at the high ceilings of the dome-like room they were in. It was quite curious. Odd columns stretched towards the roof and light brown almost brass or bronze (she always got those two confused) nodules were set into the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What in the world Luna, I thought you said the Veil would take us to the highest concentrated natural ley line."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, where did you two pop in from?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hari turned to find a lanky man with slightly spiky brown hair wearing a long brown trench coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna stepped forward with a whimsical smile, an ancient name falling from her lips causing the man's eyes to widen further and his body to tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you no longer go by that name though, Doctor." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack meets his impossible soulmate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soulmates had become almost a manufactured sort of presence within the Time Agents and others in higher positions of hierarchy on high class planets. A soulbond in no way could be changed however it was discovered soon after undercover agents began psychic training that once bonded a soulmate couple would live as long as the strongest individual in the pairing. Naturally those who had soulmates with longer lifespans and stronger constitutions rose in power and wealth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However Jack’s words had always been gray. From the beginning of his life he knew he’d have to make his own way, forge his own path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The markless and the gray were sought after though as Time Agents. The uppers never feared losing their positions and they knew those who bore blank or gray would fight the hardest to succeed in missions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack was not proud of many things he’d done in the past. However, he never expected the day one of his regrets would haunt him; he'd meet his impossible soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fairies were back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had already picked their Chosen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack rubbed the pressure points above his nose and between his eyes. His team was securing the crime scene around him, keeping the public away. He glanced back down at the man suffocated with rose petals ironically surrounded by fresh bouquets of them in the marketplace stall. Snapping a pair of gloves on he bent down to view the body more closely, he felt someone kneel on his other side and expecting Owen he didn’t freeze until a voice like chimes upon a wind whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How disappointing, roses are supposed to be romantic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched back and looked to his side to find a woman with tan skin, eyes that shone like emeralds and hair that was an unnatural bright turquoise that fell down her shoulders, a smirk in his direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled and he winced once more at how drawn he felt toward the sound. Another voice woke him from his stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No giggling at a crime scene, Hari.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack glanced back to see another woman of similar indeterminate age waving by the crime scene line, he blinked for a moment thinking he thought he saw her with pointed ears but they were gone when he opened his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman to his side spoke once more though, “This man’s time was up.” She tilted her head, her hair spilling over her shoulder as she peered at him, “But you don’t have a time.” She peered above his head, “How strange.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack narrowed his eyes, his hand hovering at his holster and watched as her lips tilted up as she watched his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, exactly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman stood dusting off her skirts and bowed her head regally, “Lady Harina Potter-Black-Peverell, but you can just call me Hari. May I have your name, soulmate?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ianto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto was used to being forgotten but this was getting ridiculous. There was a strange woman in the Hub and yet as he looked to his co-workers they just shrugged or ignored him. There were protocols that needed to be followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he came in with the team’s lunch only to flinch as a bright “Hello” came from up above. His eyes searched for where it came from but he didn’t see anyone on the higher catwalks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright laugh finally drew his eyes to Myfanwy’s graceful flying only to find the strange woman upon her back. He was openly gaping now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Myfanwy sweeped lower guided by the woman who stroked her neck lovingly and looked to be whispering in her ear. Only vaguely he felt as another person arrived by his side as he watched with consternation the sight that was above his head. His eyes widened even further as the pterodactyl sweeped further downward only for the woman to stand on her back and do a backflip off her back catching the landing above’s railing before swinging herself to land on the catwalk beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing us lunch Ianto!” Her bright smile seemed to sparkle and he blinked rapidly and shook his head before watching as she turned toward the person at his side. She gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek, her hair changing into a vibrant hot pink with purple undertones as she skipped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman beside him only smiled serenely before glancing up at him. He marveled at her inner glow. She was like a moonlight incarnate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if answering his quizzical expression, “Nothing my sister does seems to ever make sense…” Her eyes grew almost sad but her lips kept their slight whimsical tilt, “that once was me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath seemed to catch in his throat as the back of his brain itched at those familiar words, words that he long had believed were impossible to be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her diamond grey eyes crinkled at the sides as she bowed her head and curtseyed, “Lady Luna Lovegood.” She smiled, her eyes glistened almost as if they had unshed tears within them, “Soulmate, you may call me Luna if you wish.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Owen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen finds a new bond surrounding his soul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Owen was used to the strange and unusual coming into Three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he never felt what he did when he met the two sisters before. It wasn’t sexual and it wasn’t like his broken soulmate bond. No...instead it felt different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were eating lunch when he spoke up, “Alright we have to talk about the elephant in the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the woman named Hari’s hands flew to her nose then her ears before she let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness it wasn’t me, there isn’t space in here for an elephant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen looked across the table incredulously at the woman while Owen let out a chuckle even not wholly understanding what she meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman with the pale blonde hair almost silver hair turned toward her sister with a smile, “I believe he’s talking about us figuratively.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen watched as Ianto’s eyes followed the women's movements curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I’m Hari…” The emerald eyed lady glanced toward their noble leader with a questioning gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack cleared his throat, “She’s my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen’s mouth gaped open before she snapped it shut and Owen smirked as he saw the obvious disappointment flash through her features. She was always far too obvious regarding her desires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor’s brows furrowed, sure he had read up on Jack’s file that he was a gray mark like himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our dimension didn’t have soulmarks. Luna and I, though, found out we had life mates somewhere waiting for us once we came of age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His scientific mind was sent awhirl. Owen wondered how many gray marks who never met their soulmates could have their others in different dimensions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna’s wistful voice answered his thoughts, “Not many. Hari and I were a special case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen’s dark eyes widened before narrowing, “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a bond, brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother?” Ianto spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silver hair bounced as her head nodded, “Yes, Owen is a brother to Hari and I. Just as Hari and I are sisters but not by blood.” She turned her head back toward him, her head tilted to the side, “Surely you felt it, the bonds of family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired man could and he could not help the small surge of hope and tingle of dread. For family had been something that was always that was double-edged to him, an uncaring mother and a dead soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Hari that spoke, “Take your time Owen, we’ll be here when you need us.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Estelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Estelle feared she would die. She would die by the very things she spent her life searching for and believing in. She didn’t know why or how she angered them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed cruelly as they pelted her with hail and rain and then as suddenly as it began it stopped. Time seemed to freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft voice spoke to her, "You are safe now, Estelle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes she found a young woman kneeling beside the couch and offering her a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly she felt better than she had in awhile, her brows furrowed as she glanced outside her eyes caught sight of something truly stunning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is she?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estelle's voice was slightly hoarse with the emotion that was welling up inside her. Quelling the storm and calming the fairies' was a Fae queen of legend. Long ethereal silver hair, pale skin and gentle but wise features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luna, my sister. She has a way with all mythical creatures."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older woman glanced back at the young woman beside her who now seemed to have very old eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You healed me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep virident eyes sparkled as their sides crinkled, "I might have overdone it, but you are important to Jack so it's fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estelle laughed, "I think you might have cured my arthritis." She quieted down as the storm did outside and she watched as the other woman, Luna, made her way into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand why they attacked me. I've never harmed them." Her hands tightened around her tea cup, "Perhaps he's been right all this time and their evil." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna let out a little sigh as she sat across from the old woman, "Fairies' are neither evil, bad or good. They are simple creatures. They are playful. They are protective but they are also very possessive. If something hurts or threatens them or something that belongs to them…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman sitting at Estelle's feet moved to sit beside her, "The fairies' have come across Jack before and he's tried to intervene in their business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wrinkled finger tapped the rim of a tea cup as a gaze went to an old photograph on the wall of Jack's 'father'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fairies' were closer to me this time and so Jack visiting me caught their attention. I would have been a warning." A long sad sigh swept through Estelle's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Jack burst in with his team and the old woman gave him a bittersweet smile, "Took you long enough."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>